


Take A Chance

by punkyredhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/pseuds/punkyredhead
Summary: Greg needed a favor and knew Hermione would help him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione's Haven Bingo G-4 Greg Goyle
> 
> Beta'd by Grammarly. Thanks for reading my fluff

Greg Goyle hesitated before knocking on his fellow professor's door, Hermione Granger was the newest Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. He was working as the Care of Magical Creatures professor, and they had become friends over the last few years, and he needed a favor. A favor from someone who wouldn't make fun of him for it. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked. A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Hermione. 

"Greg, " Hermione said, "Is everything ok?"

"Sort of, would you want to take a walk on the grounds with me? I want to talk about something with you." He asked quietly, "Who knows how much longer we will have a pleasant fall, it is Scotland after all."

"Sure, Greg, just let me put on some shoes and grab a jumper. Want to come in?"

"Thank you." He entered and stood in her kitchen area; he always felt weird about entering her living area. It wasn't proper for young men to invade the living space of a single witch. He was trying to get over it as she didn't care, he knew Harry would floo over from time to time, but they're more like siblings than friends. She had pictures up on every wall in her home, so there was always something for him to look at while waiting. 

"Ok, I'm ready." She walked back into the room and ushered him back out. Taking his proffered arm as they walked through the hallways. Some of the girls giggled as they passed, Greg always escorted any of the female professors when he walked with them, even the Headmistress. They talked about the day to day business of the school on their way to the Great Lake.

"So I know you didn't bring me out here just to talk about everyday stuff, what's on your mind?"

Mustering up his courage to explain what's going on, Greg opens his mouth, and nothing comes out. He doesn't want to offend her by saying the wrong thing, but he also knows she is the only one that can help him.

"Greg. It will be ok. Whatever it is, I'll help; however, I can."

"I had been looking for my aunt. Aunt Melinda, she has been living in France, she is a squib married to a Muggle." He starts to pace just a bit, "She was put in an orphanage before my mum was born. She was six and hadn't had any accidental magic."

"Greg, come sit back down." She patted the rock she was leaning against, "Have you met her yet?"

"Before the school year, she's super sweet and doesn't hold my magic against me. Her husband is a little wary of magic. They live not too far from a small magical then like Hogsmeade so she would get a magical paper once in a while. She explained everything to him before they got married. In case they had a magical child, she didn't want it to be a surprise."

"France is much more lenient about the Statute of Secrecy than Britain is, " Hermione said, putting her arm around him. "What do you need?"

"A date."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"They have a daughter, who is getting married over the Yule break, and they want me to come." He admits in a rush, "It's going to be muggle because she isn't magical."

"Oh, " Hermione said softly. 

"Would you please go with me and help keep me in line? So they don't think I am some weirdo?" He looks at her with a pleading she thought only Crooks could have. "I'll take care of everything, your dress, travel, hotel, everything. I know you won't let me fall on my face to laugh at me." 

"Well, this was kind of what I was hoping you were going to ask," Hermione said quietly and smiled coyly at Greg. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I've become very fond of you, Greg, " she took a deep breath, "I'd like to get to know you more privately." Watching his eyes widen at her admission, "I'd like to go on a date or two with you and see if we are just as compatible in a relationship, as our friendship is."

Greg was quiet for a long moment because he hadn't ever considered she'd be willing to date him exclusively. 

"I mean if that doesn't interest you." Hermione started to backtrack her proposition 

"No!" Greg realized she took his silence as a rejection. "I mean. I'd love that. I just didn't want to hope you'd want anything more than we have." Sitting down next to her again, he picks up her hand and kisses the back of it. "I have liked you for some time now."

Together they sat on the rock looking out at the lake just enjoying the silence and each other. Greg couldn't believe the weight that was off his shoulders. Smiling, he knew it would all be ok.


End file.
